black_treaclefandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas Tepes
“This is an important lesson to remember when you're having a bad day, a bad month, or a shitty year. Things will change: you won't feel this way forever. And anyway, sometimes the hardest lessons to learn are the ones your soul needs most. I believe you can't feel real joy unless you've felt heartache. You can't have a sense of victory unless you know what it means to fail. You can't know what it's like to feel holy until you know what it's like to feel really fucking evil. And you can't be birthed again until you've died.” - Román when he met Thomas for the first time after he was born Thomas "Tommy" Eros Alexander Dracul Tepes Is the youngest son and child between Vampire Román Tepes and Witch Nefertari Cartwright with his older siblings being Maia, triplets Milan, Sebastian, and Matéo and Phoebe. He is also the younger brother to quadruplets Diana, Sasha, Athena, and Isabel. Background Early Life Appearance Personality Powers Vampire Powers * Enhanced Strength: Thomas has used his enhanced strength countless times, once even to send a person flying 20 feet through the air while other times he has grappled with and overpowered others or choked them with one hand in a grip seemingly the strength of the metal. * Daytime Walking: User is a nocturnal creature (typically a vampire) able to withstand exposure to direct sunlight and be active during the day. This can be because they are a Dhampir, are endowed with magic or are unique physically in one way or another. * Mesmerization: Whoever has Thomas's face and eyes in their line if sight and whoever Milan has in his line of sight, Thomas can control by speaking. * Enhanced Durability: Even as a Dhampir Thomas would consistently cut himself without feeling much pain. * Regenerative Healing: Thomas can heal in a very rapid time. Though not as fast as his mother and not to the point where he will be able to avoid significant discomfort. * Immortality: Because Thomas is a half Vampire he can age slower and is immune to most diseases. * Elemental Manipulation: Thomas can create, shape and manipulate the basic elements of nature, the rudimentary, simplest or essential parts/principles of which nature consists. The four principal, basic elements and their states are: ** Earth Manipulation: Thomas can create, shape and manipulate earth and "Earthen" elements including most solid objects, specifically all minerals and mineral compositions regardless of their state (mountain, boulder, sand or dust), dirt, soil, etc. ** Water Manipulation: Thomas can create, shape and manipulate water, inorganic compound with liquid, gas (steam, water vapour), and solid (ice) states, including changing them from one state to other. ** Air Manipulation: User can create, shape and manipulate air, the common name given to the layer of atmospheric gases and various compounds (mostly oxygen and nitrogen) surrounding the planet Earth that is retained by Earth's gravity, and wind, movement of air relative to the surface of the planet. It is an important factor in determining and controlling climate and weather, and the generating force of most ocean and freshwater waves. Wind occurs because of horizontal and vertical differences in atmospheric pressure, and include breezes, squalls, gusts, whirlwinds, zephyrs, gales, tempests, and hurricanes. ** Fire Manipulation: Thomas can create, shape and manipulate fire, the rapid oxidation of a material in the exothermic chemical process of combustion, releasing heat, light, and various reaction products, flame being the visible portion of the fire. Depending on the substances alight, and any impurities outside, the color of the flame and the fire's intensity will be different. Relationships Family Friends Trivia * His middle name is Eros was the Greek god of sexual attraction. His Roman counterpart was Cupid ("desire"). Some myths make him a primordial god, while in other myths, he is the son of Aphrodite. He was one of the winged love. Category:Characters Category:Skylar Family Category:Dhampir Category:Cartwright Family Category:House Dracul Tepes Category:House Nightshade Category:Male Characters Category:Brown Family